I vs Kira
by Twilight1813
Summary: With L gone, and Kira ruling over everyone,who will fight for everyone's justice? Only somebody with the name of I,but who exactly is this I character, and is he REALLY the reincarnation of L? Find out everything in the final ending of the sequal! IxRaito
1. Prologe

**_WARNING: You must have already read 'Could this ever last?' First. This is the sequal to it, so if you haven't read it, go read it first please before continuing on with this story. Thank you. Now... Let the story begin._**  
________________

A few years had passed since Kira had ruled. Everyone did everything out of fear for their new 'god'. Sure, there was no criminal activity very often any more, and the world seemed at a scared and unnatural peace, but soon that would all change, but before I continue on with that, let's review what happened almost three years ago....

In an epic battle for right and justice, Kira and the mysterious L character battled it out head to head in not a physical war, even though millions of innocent and convicted people died from it, but more of a mental mind game between the two. One wrong move could have been either of their last. L had his own team while Kira had the second Kira by his side. Eventually we got to meet the messy haired, dark eyed, sweet craved, detective. This is when we meet Raito, Chief Yagami's son, who manages to get himself involved in the Kira case and get to meet the worlds greatest detective, and L doesn't know that Kira was actually closer then he thought. Eventually Raito claims that he believed that he was 'Kira' and L was on him already believing that he was so looked him up. After many days and the killings continued, L eventually let them out, disgruntled about being wrong. Though just to make sure, L told Raito that he was going to have to stay with him twenty-four hours a day, thus leading to the point where he agrees to allow L and him to be handcuffed together. But the thing L didn't suspect was that the longer they stayed close to each other, the more in love he felt, and eventually, love was his downfall. Coming close to figuring out who the third Kira was, suddenly I gaint freak storm comes through and both got caught up in it. Watari had died and while L was put up somewhere safe because he was broken and hurt, Raito had found his old Death Note and regained all his old memories back. After being kept alive for a bit, eventually Raito came to pay an ill-fitted visit to his lover. After soom pretty harsh words, and L's morbidness, Raito eventually cuts him down ruthlessly without a tear in his eyes, and L with a smile on his face... Ever since then Kira aka- Raito Yagami, has ruled with an iron first.

But a new detective had risen up over the years, slowly his 'name' began to spread around like wildfire, and soon everyone was speaking about him. The great mysterious I, who alot of people believe is another one of L's Persona's, but in truth they we're wrong. I's name became just as well known as L's. Though no one knew what he looked like, no one knew EXACTLY who he was, or where he was, or even how he acted, all they knew was that he solved cases just as quick as he took them on. Over time people began to think that there was a possibility that he was or might have been smarter then L even! And there had even been whispered thoughts that he could have been or was getting ready to take on the Kira case, though no one knows for sure yet. Though what we all are pretty sure of, is that if I doesn't hurry, then all hope will be lost in ever escaping Kira's grasp.

So, who will win this other epic battle that has killed so many?...... Who will win this deadly war of justice? Stay with us to find out who will win in-

I vs Kira....

--------------

Hello everyone, long time no see eh? xD Just kidding. I know it wasn't that much but this IS just the prologe, a review, so you can get an idea about what's might or going to happen. This time you don't have to leave reveiws for THIS chapter, but I ask of you, for the rest of the chapters please leave your reviews so I can take them into consideration while I'm writting the story, n'k? I must thank all of you who had reviewed my other story for last time as well. :3 The next chapter and the begining should be coming soon, so please look back often!


	2. The new detective and the old foe

Before I continue with this one, I want to give a heads up to all of you out there. Ian is pronounced- I-an. Not E-an, n'k?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A new detective..._**

The plane landed jolting and startling Ian. His messy black hair almost covered his eyes, but whenever he looked down you couldn't see his eyes. "Vincent-kun..." His low voice mumbled quietly to the person sitting next to him. "Hey... Vincent-kun..." When he got no response he shook him quietly. Vincent jumped up gasping. "Are we here? What's attacking us- I'll kill them all! I'll-!" Ian shook his head quietly, the dark dark rings under his eyes made him look as if he had never gotten any sleep before. "Vincent-kun, relax, we're not under attack..." Vincent sat down blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head in a nervious gesture. All the other passengers stared at him curiously, and some even looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, Ian..." Vincent muttered looking toward him. "I didn't mean to draw attention to us-"

"It's alright." Once they told everyone that they can leave, everyone got up accept for Ian and Vincent who were the last to get off. Vincent grabbed the small bags he was carrying. "Now, tell me again, why did you use all that money you have for a private plane or something like that?" Vincent grunted as he lifted up the heaver bags that Ian had some how convinced the flight people to allow him to carry. As Ian stood up he looked slouched over with his hands in his pockets, he glanced up at Vincent, his large watching black eyes studied him quietly. "Because, we'd draw much more attention to ourselves."

"I guess your right." Vincent muttered bitterly as they both got off the plane and walked into the airport. _Though with THOSE eyes, we've already drawn a LOT of attention._He shook his head and continued on after Ian. "So, your positive you already have a place and everything?" Ian didn't answer, knowing that only silence could answer Vincent's stupid question. Suddenly something caught Ian's attention, a spark of interest developed in his eyes.

"Hey, he looks like L..."  
"No, imposable, L's dead... Kira showed it to us..."  
"But he looks just like him!"  
"L's back! Maybe he can stop Kira-"

"Vincent-kun...." Ian's expression never gave away his thoughts or emotions, but whenever his thumb nail went into his mouth, Vincent knew he was in deep thought. "I've got two questions for you, let's see if you can answer them..."

"Oh my, here we go again..." Vincent rolled his eyes, even though he was very interested it what Ian had to say, after all... He was like Ian's 'Watari'. He loved Ian to death and would protect him from everything or anything that stood in his way. "Question one; how does everyone know what L looks like?"

"It's a letter in the alphabet silly, gosh, we all know what it looks like!" Vincent chuckled, earning a small non-laughing glance from Ian. Instantly he went quiet and became serious. "No, seriously, maybe just to get back at L, to show him who's boss, he showed everyone a picture of L...."

"Why?"

"Anger, hatred, and just for good 'ol get back."

"How did he get a picture of L?"

"Sorry Ian, you've already used up both your questions... So leave the rest of them after the beep..... Beeeeep." Ian couldn't help but give a smile toward Vincent's playful gestures and him in the arm, playfully. "Come on Vince-kun, be serious here!"

"Fine, fine, gosh, it's **always** seriousness with you." He rolled his eyes playfully but continued. "I don't know all the questions, but maybe it was someone close to L or maybe-"

"Maybe it was someone who was working with L, someone who was very close to him.... Or maybe it was just a lucky shot." Ian shrugged and continued on. "I think that I've already came close to ending the case... Question two; Does anyone have any idea to just WHO Kira is?"

"No, not at all...."

"Hmm, just as I thought...." Ian sighed quietly and continued to look toward the ground, slouched and uneasy about the whole situation, though nothing gave-way through his poker face. Suddenly Ian bumped into someone and both collapsed with a grunt. Ian shook his head and looked up to Vincent who was holding his hand out to help him up. Ian took it great fully and stood up, then slowly walked over to the man who had his back turned away from him and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm sorry I bumped into you like that, I wasn't paying attention." His bored and tired voice seemed to catch the strangers attention, for he quickly spun around his eyes wide. The stranger had brown hair and deep amber brown eyes, he stood straight and erect and had this suit on. He appeared to just've gotten out of teen hood and went into adult hood, maybe mid twenties or lower. He looked pale, like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you alright, sir?" Vincent questioned quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder which seemed to snap him out of his dazed state. "Uh, yes... Of course. It's just, you looked famileliar. No, it's quiet alright. I'm Raito Yagami." He held out his hand toward Ian with a smile of kindness on his face. _That's a strange expression even for someone that's happy, maybe it's fake happiness? No.. Why would he have a reason to have fake happiness unless he's-.... No... I think I'm thinking to deeply into things, after all, I just met the guy.. I don't need to jump to conclustions. Hmm.. I'll keep him in mind while on the Kira case.... I must keep my wits about me though, for if I lose them and spill even the slightest thing, the whole case might be ruined and I just might die faster then my great mentor L.... And how can I surpass him if I die before him? Or even die at all for that matter, no, I must be careful..._Ian's paused thoughts came from Vincent's elbow going into his ribs. Ian forced a nod but didn't touch his hand, he had always been finicky about touching other things. "I am Ian, and this is Vincent-kun." He motioned toward Vincent who smiled and waved. "Anyway, well... Nice to meet you, but I must go... I was very busy.." Raito turned around and fled earning a curious stare from Ian until he was completely lost from sight. "Hmm, Vince-kun... Wasn't that fellow a little bit strange?" Vincent snorted. "Ha! A little? Tch, he is the first guy on MY suspect list..." Ian couldn't help but chuckle as they came up on there hidden base. He glanced around and then both men went in, not noticing the shadow following after they're every move. A tall lean shadow that had brown hair and brown killer eyes.

**_An old foe..._**

Raito watched as the L-look-alike named Ian, and his lackey, Vincent, walk inside they're hidden base. "Ryuk..." Ratio mumbled turning away from the base. "Doesn't he look exactly like L?!" Ryuk laughed at the confused look Raito gave him. "Aw, what's wrong Raito, looks like you've seen a ghost." Raito rolled his eyes and slowly began to walk away again, wishing he had just stayed home. "Maybe L has come back from the dead to show you his justice..." Ryuk laughed again, but Raito now ignored the shinigami and thought to himself. _I don't get it...._ He thought bitterly _I thought I killed him, I thought I killed L! He can't be back, no... Maybe this is just someone that's trying to be an L-look-alike on purpose... But why? What is the reason in that? Damn, I wish I had shinigami eyes now... But I still have a long life ahead of me, I can't give up my remaining life span just to get one person- who might not even be a threat- to get they're name andkill them... No... I must find out the old fashion way.. And I have a feeling that Ian is just an alias too... Get this L, if you HAVE come back from the dead to stop me, I will once more kill you and claim the world as mine! A new god has ruled this world for awhile now, and he won't give in that easy...._Suddenly a small spark of some kind of long lost emotion welled up deep inside his stomach. In the very bottom pits of his heart a small pain could be felt with every beat. It was L's long lost love that he had shared with Ratio, the same love that had gotten himself killed. It has been stirred and woken up once more when Raito had spotted Ian. Sweat poured off Raito's face now, nervousness clear in his eyes. "IF they're any documents about the Kira case that Ian can access, I'm done for... That is, if Ian is the true person he claims to dress like.... Hmm.. Is another cat and mouse game about to start?" Ryuk smiled real big as Raito threw him an apple. "Heh, this sounds like fun, maybe I'll be able to stick around this time and watch!"

Raito couldn't help but replaying the old scene from when L was about to die.... It still rang in his head as loud as the bell L had spoken of before he died. The small prick in his chest still wouldn't go away, still a sign of the old true love they had born for each other, the same love that had killed both Raito and gave way to Kira- The new Raito, and L, who will never come back, but who might have taken the form of Ian. Still the moment was clear in Raito's head, the same exact memory that kept him up late at night, the scenes from the begining to the end, Raito KNEW would always haunt him, until he died.

-Flash back-

L's eyes slid away but he was still just as happy as to see that he was there. "Raito-chan." He muttered quietly with a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. "I hear bells...."

"Bells? What bells?"

"I.... I don't know. They sound like church bells from a nearby church. Raito stood there in silence curious to what L was rambling on about. Raito knew there wasn't any churches nearby, so he knew that there was something wrong, maybe L was just hearing things because he had been sitting in the room for awhile, but just as he was about to correct L, L continued to speak.

"I've been hearing them all day, they have been very low, but they are VERY noticeable, very distracting. I've been thinking that there was a wedding going on or a-...." L paused briefly not finishing off the sentence though both knew he was going to say funeral. "Don't you hear them?"

"L, what are you talking about?" Raito laughed quietly shaking his head. "I think you've been sitting in this room for to long. You should ask and see if you can get out of it soon."  
"Maybe..... Anyway, Long time no see, what brought you here?"

-End of first flash back-

Raito opened his eyes shaking his head, earning another satisfied laugh from Ryuk. "Why did you kill him, if you loved him so much?"

"I didn't love him, Ryuk... Don't be stupid, Kira doesn't have time for love..."

-Flash back 2-

"Raito-chan.... Your always so caring, of course I wouldn't mind. In fact, amazingly enough I had been thinking about that too.... It would be nice." Raito continued to look for L's reaction to this, but all had went according to his plan so far. It was just way to easy, there must've been a catch or something. But it was nothing, no catch not even a little bump in the road to success. It was all to easy with L's trust in the palm of Raito's hand. Raito sneered quietly to himself, knowing L couldn't have seen it in the darkness. _The game HAS lost it's fun, but hell, I'd rather have it boring then having to continue to fight with L about Kira... I wonder what he thinks about the case now that it's all gone.... Hmm, maybe I should ask, just to at least get his opinion. _L said nothing once he spotted Raito's evil sneer and suddenly had a great suspicion on him once more. "Yes, well... Either way... I don't know what to do about the Kira case anymore. It's rather confusing now then ever before now that we've lost everything." Raito shook his head quietly. "L! You can't just give up like that, we have to continue on with it!"

"Maybe...." L continued to watch Raito, just like Raito was watching him. _Something IS different about him, and I just don't know what... But it's rather confusing.... Now my suspicions of him being Kira has risen once more! I thought it was all gone... Has he really changed? Or am I just being paranoid from sitting in this room for too long? _Suddenly, Raito leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "L, we can't quit, understand? Think of all those innocent lives that were lost.... Even Watari went down because of it... Please L... Understand..."

-End of Flash back 2-

"Really? Well, it seemed like you loved him a lot to me.."

"Shut up, Ryuk, what would a shinigami like you know about love?" Raito snarled bitterly toward him. "You'd be surprised..." Mumbled the shinigami, who suddenly grew his night black wings out. "Well, have fun with your acid trips. I'll be waiting on your next move." Ryuk laughed at him once more and soon was up in the air, only to be gone a few seconds later. Raito sighed and sat down shuting his eyes. _I was never in love with him.. I was using him, I just MADE it seem very real that I was in love with him. Who could love a stubborn ass like him anyway? I mean seriously now..._ Though Raito truthfully didn't know, and was just as confused as L had been before Raito killed him, without any emotion in his gaze.

- Final Flash back-

L sat in silence as he watched Raito boast, tears were clear in his eyes as he looked down. "So, you were just-" For the first time, ever since that first night he cried on Raito's chest, he cried even harder then before. "You were just using my love? All the way from that first night with you, until now?! Even in the bathroom- was that a lie too?!" L sobbed quietly. Raito suddenly felt a small prick in his stomach, a prick of guilt and pain, but he ignored it, thinking it could have been just a small bit of that 'fake love' inside of him. He knew that with L alive he would die, and that with him alive L would have to die, there was no going back now, and he smiled bitterly. "Yes, I was just using you and your stupid love for me as a tool, to kill you in the end L. In the end, it was YOU that was your own downfall. But enough of this pathetic and foolish talk, let's end this, here and now." As Raito brought out his Death Note L suddenly looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?" Raito paused before he touched the pen to the paper. "You.... I just now realized something...."

"Yeah? And what's that, that you've finally been beat?"

"No... That I don't mind dying..." Raito looked at L curiously with narrowed eyes. "Really now? Why is this?"

"Because... Because I'd rather die by your hands then anyone Else's... Because I still love you, and if I had to die right now, I'd choose YOU to kill me... " Raito thought this over and almost lowered his pen but the second of happiness was over and slowly Raito wrote L's name across the paper in nice slow lettering, knowing he didn't have to rush to much. After a couple of minutes it read-

'L Lawliet- Dies peacefully in his sleep from heart failture.'

"Raito-chan..." L suddenly mumbled tiredly. "Are you STILL calling me that?" Raito muttered bitterly, but L smiled his first genuine real smile that hadn't been shown in awhile. "I still love you.... Even though, in the end, you were the one who killed me.... I'm happy... My love is foolish yes, but it's true love, that I will still keep with me, even after death. I will always remember what it was like....." L's speech lowered to a whisper as he shut his eyes. "To be held in your arms... To be kissed by your lips...." Suddenly L grew real still as he slowly fell asleep. The heart monitor was the only thing that was left beating. It was a slow obnoxious beep, that was the only thing now that could be heard in the room...

"Good bye, L... You will be missed, I had fun playing this game with you." And slowly enough his heart beat began to move slower, and slower and became irregular. Each steady small beat rang in Raito's ears, all the way to the last and final ones.

-End of final FLash back-

Raito shook his head as he absent mindedly felt around his neck for the key to the necklace L still wore in his grave. _L, I will not let our peety feelings go between us, since mine were fake... No, I will win this battle, only TRUE justice will previal! I'm glad your dead, and I'm glad there is no comming back for you, I'm glad that I won, because now.. I can show you again, that Kira is the right justice and that no one can beat me!_

Still, an image of Ian had burned himself clear in Raito's head. He had been crouched over, his hands in his baggy long blue jean pockets, his messy unkempt hair fell in his face which masked his gorgeous large, wide, black endless eyes which had black bags showing lack of sleep up under them. He moved real slow and had a real tired or bored expresstion on his face and in his voice. He was L, no... He was Ian, L's possable Reincarnation.

______

First chapter down, many more to go! :3 Hiyah again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of I vs Kira, please leave your reviews so I could know to continue. xD

I've got writers block though! :O The horror! I might get over it soon by watching some awesome Death Note Amvs but until then some help would be appreciated! You don't have to if you don't want too. But if you have any ideas feel free to mail them to me, thanks!


End file.
